Tom Riddle's Life At Hogwarts
by Mrkrimson
Summary: This story is about the life of Tom Riddle when he was young and attended Hogwarts. It starts in his first year and will go up untill he graduate eventually. I’m trying to make it as realistic as possible and added some of my own toughts in it. Review pls


**Tom Riddle's Life At Hogwarts**

Summary

This story is my first story on fanfiction and is about the life of Tom Riddle when he was young and attended Hogwarts. It starts in his first year and will go up untill he graduate eventually. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible and added some of my own toughts in it. Review pls

Disclaimers: Most of the Char belong to JKR, not to me! The plot will be based on JKR's but will be added a bit by me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Tom Riddle woke up early in the morning. His dreams had been wild and brighter than they had ever been before. He could still remember the entire unusual visit he had gotten yesterday evening.

And old man with auburn long hair and beard named Dumbledore had come to his room and announced he was a wizard and that he was offered a place in a wizarding school named Hogwarts, that all his strange powers in fact had been magic.

A wicked smile appeared on Tom's handsome face making it look more bestial than human. He had always knew he was special, all those things he could do…it all made sense… and the old man had to tell the truth… oh yes…he showed it by setting the wardrobe on fire and returning it unharmed.

Tom quickly grabbed the envelope from his desk and opened it:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Armando Dippet  
(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Great Sorc.)_

_Dear Mr Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First Year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Alexei Targon  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Beren Stark  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Ernst Weggler  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection by Quintin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:  
1 Wand  
1 Claudron (pewter,standard size 2)  
1 Set glass of crystal phials  
1 Telescope  
1 Set Brass Scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a rat._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Tom was over excited as he re-read trough the letter again. He greedily stared at the spell books and just imagined what it would be like to be able to do new sorts of magic.

He instantly stood up and decided that he would go and fetch his stuff today. He clearly remembered what Dumbledore told him on how to get to the shops that sold all his things.

He got dressed and put his gold pouch and letter in one of his pockets. He swung his door open and ran down the stairs in the orphanage. It was still very early and he probably was the only kid up at this time.

He was glad he didn't came across any of the staff members or Ms Cole. He was out in the streets of London in no time.

It didn't take long to find the pub Dumbledore had talked about. It was a small grubby looking pub . He pushed the door open and found the grim looking interior to be almost empty. Tom walked straight to the bar and saw a man cleaning a dusty beer glass.

"Are you Tom" Riddle Demanded addressing the barman.

The barman looked up and was surprised to find a boy talking to him in such a commanding way.

"Yes, I am can I help you?" He finally said

"I am in need of some wizardry stuff for the school I euhm will attend in September and I need erm directions how to get to an alley.." while he said the sentence he started to feel stupid as he didn't really knew how to actually explain what he needed. Tom the barman obviously had noticed Riddle's confusing and smiled at him brightly.

" A first year eh?" "Well of course I'll help you out, follow me" he said as he came out behind his bar and walked into a small courtyard in the back. Tom Riddle hastily followed him. The barman ticked several times on different bricks and suddenly the wall opened and a entire street appeared.

"Well if you need any help or directio.. -

But Tom Riddle had already walked trough the archway into Diagon Alley away from the leaky cauldron.

There were so many shops he didn't knew where to look first, so he decided to go and first get all his school books of which he was very excited because it contained magic spells. He looked around and spotted a shop called Flourish and Blotts where they obviously sold a lot of books.

As he entered a small man approached him, clearly the shopkeeper.

"Welcome young boy, welcome. Can I help you with anything?" the man immediately asked.

"No thank.. - Tom tried to say as he wanted to explore the store himself but the man had already seen the Hogwarts letter Tom had held in his left hand and grabbed it.

" Aah first year! Wonderful " the man cried out. "I've already placed the first years books together so it's lots of easier than searching them" said the man smiling

"Oh" Tom said expressionless

"I'll go fetch them, stay right here!" said the man enthusiastically.

As the man disappeared behind a door in the back of the shop, Tom hastily looked around and let his eyes feast on the many different books. But his happiness was of short time as the man had already returned with several books.

"Here they are!" the man said happily as he handed Tom the books.

"How much do you want for them?" Tom said while taking them without thanking the man.

"14 Galleons"

Tom handed out the money and while he did he knew that this was his last chance to ask.

"Erm - Sir, would u mind if I'd look around in the store for a bit, seeing it's my first time in the diagon alley and all…?" Tom asked hesitating making it sound perfect and almost in rejectable.

"of course of course the man said, a muggleborn you are right?" the man said with a smile.

Tom nodded although he didn't really know what muggles were, but he didn't care about it at the moment. He walked in a corridor full of books and looked around. One book immediately caught his eye

_Dark Magic Exposed (Volume II)_

He eagerly rushed trough the book seeing all great and powerful magic in his eyes. Spells that causes people to do exactly what you tell 'em to do, curses that can make people hurt in ways Tom didn't even had thought about. But again his joy was of short term, cause he was disturbed once more by the shopkeeper who had come in the corridor to replace some books of the shelves.  
The man looked at Tom and then at the book he was reading.

"Oh my you shouldn't read that my dear boy!" the man shrieked, he quickly walked to Tom and took the book out of his hands.

"Those are the Dark Arts. No no it's better that you are not confronted with this branch of magic in your first years, my boy" said the man as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, sir" murmured Tom, although he didn't feel any regret about opening the book at all. On contrary, he was fascinated by it.

" It's alright, don't worry about it." The man told him gently "Why don't you go and shop for your other school stuff, you've only got your books yet I see" the shopkeeper added still gently.

"Yes, I'll do that sir, goodbye" Tom said kindly as he left the shop.

He looked at his Hogwarts Paper and wondered what to get next, as he was going trough the list, his mind drifted of again to the book in the shop.

'It clearly said dark magic as in a bad way, it would probably be seen as evil magic in the wizardry world' Tom thought , but then he remembered how the shopkeeper called it 'Dark Arts' 'Arts, as in a good way, as in a way of brilliancy…' Tom suddenly smiled as he thought of it that way. Oh he defiantly would look into this magic more closely if he had the chance.

The next shops Tom went to were the Cauldron Shop and the Clothing Shop "Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions". He had to buy his cauldron second handed because he feared he wouldn't be able to get around with his money. He did the same thing for his robes on which Madam Malkin had responded with compassion:

"It's such a shame to see such a handsome boy in scurfy second handed robes, oh well dear you still look pretty tough"

After this he went to buy what he considered the most important thing on his list: the wand. He was almost over excited to get his very own wand. He entered Ollivanders Wand Shop. As he came in he saw that he was alone. He walked towards the desk and quickly examined the room.

"Hello?" Tom called curiously

A pale-eyed, white-haired shopkeeper appeared from behind some shelves with boxes and examined Tom.

"You're here for your wand aren't you?" the shopkeeper said finally.

"Yes" Tom replied immediately, thinking what a stupid question that was.

"What's your name boy" Mr Ollivander asked as he continued to examine Tom carefully.

"Tom, sir" " Tom Riddle" Tom said.

"Aah well Tom, let's see what wand suits you best, cause after all, It's the wand that choices the wizard not visa versa ." Ollivander explained while he took some boxes out the shelves.

Tom watched carefully as the shopkeeper opened the boxes and took a wand out of them each.

"Here" Ollivander said, while handing a wand to Tom "Try this one out"

Tom didn't really knew what he mend with "try out" but he just swung it a couple of times. The next moment several boxes fell out the shelves and a glass on the desk of Ollivander exploded.

"Oh no no defiantly not this one" Ollivander quickly said as he took the wand back.

Mr Ollivander made Tom try out several more wands until he decided to try out one of his newly made wands.

"Here this one is rather new, Yew 13,5 Inches Long and a Feather of a Phoenix" Ollivander said softly clearly sunken in thoughts.

The second Ollivander had handed Tom the wand he felt it was right, he quickly waved the wand a bit around and green and golden sparks flew in the air like firework.

"Good very good, this must be the one!" Ollivander cried out. "You will be able to do great things with this wand, Tom. Because the phoenix feather of your wand belonged to a great wizard himself"

"And who may that be?" Tom asked not even caring for the answer still the fact that he was overjoyed he had his wand.

"Albus Dumbledore, have you heard of him, Tom?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yes, I have" Tom said sunken in thoughts again.

Getting his other things went more quickly luckily. But still in every store he came he was a tiny bit amazed and very interested in all the magical stuff. He also was amazed by a great tall building in the middle of the Diagon Alley, that apparently was a Wizardry Bank called Gringotts. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the fact that almost every wizard/witch had a vault in there and that he only had a bundle of coins given from the school.

He decided to spare his gold that he had left, instead of giving it away for a pet which he thought was pretty useless. What in heavens name would he need an owl for, he didn't have anyone he could write letters to. But it frankly didn't matter to him. Oddly enough he also wasn't interested in quidditch , apparently a very popular wizard sport flown on brooms. He simply didn't see any glory or point in it.

When Tom finally got everything he needed, he decided to go back to the orphanage.

The thought of leaving this magical street and returning to his dull orphanage was depressing but one thing was certain for Tom, he would finally have a great year ahead of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER. LIKE ? NOT LIKE ? COMMS? REVIEW? Be my guest.

Coming Up Next: Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express (if people want my story to continue fcourse)


End file.
